The prophecy
by riyarules
Summary: this is about tenchildren who are not blood  related but are close enough to be.there is a prophercy made for them.they must listern to their hearts and do what is right.this summary sux big time but i think the story is much better.
1. The revelation

**I do not own Winx club.I hope you will enjoy the story and review.**

**THE PROPHERCY**

**PROLOGUE**

_**THE SEVEN BORN ONE AFTER ANOTHER**_

_**WILL DEFEAT THE DARK AND WILL RULE THE LIGHT**_

_**AS SOON AS THE EIGHTH IS LOST.**_

_**THE SEVENTH WILL BE THE MOST POWERFUL OF ALL TEN.**_

_**NEED NOT THE RELATION BY BLOOD BUT THE BOND OF FRIENDS WILL BRING THE OTHERS CLOSER.**_

_**SIGNIFICANCE REALISED ALL WILL BE WELL**_

_**THE NINTH WILL GO TO THE DARK UNDER THE LURE OF PRETENSE AND THE TENTH WILL COME TO A SWIFT END.**_

_**STARS WILL NOT SHINE AND NIETHER WILL BE THE MOON SHOW UNTIL THE TEN IS SHOWN TO THE WORLD…**_

This was the prophecy made to the ten special girls and boys. Who they were,the world did not know,but they hoped that the ten children were found soon. They were tortured daily under the rule of the evil Blade. He murdered those who dared to oppose him. He was merciless. When he heard the prophercy,he was enraged. No one was to bring him down. He sought to make himself more powerful.It was just as the prophercy said.At night ,many longingly looked out at the sky,only to be greeted the sight of the dismal sky which was dark.There was never a spark of light that shone.All awaited eagerly the day when they would see the moon and the stars once more.All the people in Melotroplolis longed for light to replace the darkness.They longed for a rescue but as no one knew the fatethe realm was in,no one could help..


	2. Guess who

**I do not own Winx club. I hope you will enjoy the story and review.**

**Nineteen years have passed since the prophecy was made…………….**

Far away from Melotropolis, Sky and Bloom were gazing into each others lips were about to meet when a voice said" Err….Mom…Dad...I know this sounds corny but GET A ROOM….ABSOULUTELY DO NOT DO THESE THINGS IN PUBLIC OR AT LEAST DO IT SOMEWHERE I CAN'T SEE YOU BECAUSE ALL THIS LOVEY DOVEY STUFF IS MAKING ME SICK…"Sky and Bloom immediately looked away from each blushing a deep beetroot while their seventeen year old son,Ryan, hastily began rearranging their clothes, hair and everything out of place.' And they tell us to set a good example" he telepathically told his younger sister who started sniggering as well.

Unlike many boys, Ryan had magical abilities and also unlike many guys, he truly loved his sister and showed it. He and his sister were the best of friends. Although she was younger than he was by a year, drop dead stunning Sethana was better than he in all their studies, both in was magical and in defence,he was not jealous. You can never be good no matter how hard you try at just some things. It was just lucky for both of them that Alfea and Red Fountain had merged or they would be attending each other's school.

Sethana liked to be left alone. It was not that she did not enjoy company but it was the fact that every time she was with her mates she would make stupid comments or drop things and she was also teased. Even though she had a 'I don't give a damn about anything in the world façade', she was pretty sensitive girl.

Ryan made sure his first priority was that his sister was safe and sound. Ryan was opposite of Flame. He loved to be in company especially his sister since her intellect matched his own. They had many things in common. Like the ability to build awesome Levabikes from scratch and they were always coming with crazy ideas to try out. He knew all about his sister's uncontrollable temper so he made a beautiful pendant in her favorite colour midnight blue and magiked it so that it would prevent her from losing control of her bad temper and cause any trouble.

Both of them were friends with their mom and dad's best friends. Stella and Brandon had a child named Emma. Flora and Helix has a child named and Riven had a girl named Melody and a boy named had a child named Rina..Layla and Nabu had two twins who were named Jessica and Danielle and a boy named ,Rion,Ryan and Rina were ,Fiona , Jessica and Danielle were sixteen. Melody and Blake were they were not all best friends, they were friends and that is all that was very special.

Sethana had all the powers and talents of all the magical beings in all the was also known as Union had the power to control both plant and animals. Melody could controls had the power over air and sound. Jessica had the power over fire and Danielle had the power over earth. Emma had the power over Sun and Moon as well as controlling the weather. Ryan had telekinesis[like Jean Grey in X man]. He was the the only boy to have powers other than Blake and Jason. Racer had the power over technology and Rion could read people's mind and control people emotionsLike jasper and Edward in Twilight].

Sethana was had slightly tanned skin due to the numbers of hours in which she had spent went well with her midnight blue hair and had slightly tanned skin and had a perfectly white complexion with honey coloured hair and had an impeccable sense of fashion and was a had brown skin and black silky hair and was a quiet had red hair that was put up in the same style as Riven and had purple and eyes and a well built body and had a surly was a replica of her had black hair and tanned skin and she was very athlethic but was rather or as she preffered to be known as Dani had white hair that stuck out and wasn't bothered by the latest fasion was more comfortable wearing a pair of old jeans and Blake has a mix of of silky blond hair and black hair and was were times when he was as vain as Jessica but there was days where he was as fashion don't care as Dani.

Far away in the realm of Melotropolisis, stars were dimly shining and an outline of the moon was there. People were astounded. There was hope for them yet.

_**Please review...**_


End file.
